One type of knee infirmity that many individuals are prone to having is compartmental osteoarthritis. Compartmental osteoarthritis may arise when there is a persistent uneven distribution of pressure in one of the medial and lateral compartments of the knee. Compartmental osteoarthritis can be caused by injury, obesity, misalignment of the knee, or simply due to aging of the knee.
A major problem resulting from osteoarthritis of the knee is that the smooth cartilage lining the inside of the knee wears away. This leads to a narrowing of the joint space with the development of cysts and erosions in the bone ends. Because of the narrowing of the joint, bone comes directly in contact with bone, and an uneven distribution of pressure develops across the knee which may result in the formation of bone spurs around the joint. All of these changes ultimately lead to increasing pain and stiffness of the joint.
While there are no cures to osteoarthritis, there are many treatments. Individuals who have a diagnosis of isolated medial or lateral compartmental osteoarthritis of the knee are confronted with a variety of treatment options such as medications, surgery, and nonsurgical interventions.
One type of nonsurgical intervention is knee bracing. Knee bracing is useful to provide compartmental pain relief by reducing the load on the affected compartment through applying an opposing external valgus or varus moment about the knee joint. Unloading knee braces have been shown to significantly reduce osteoarthritis knee pain while improving knee function. Many users however find these braces uncomfortable, bulky, and/or limited in their ability to unload the affected compartment of the knee.